A functional element of the initially named kind is, for example, known from EP-A-539743 and indeed both in the form of a nut element and also in the form of a bolt element.
Neither the nut element nor the bolt element of EP-A-539793 can be introduced in self-piercing manner into the sheet metal part but rather the sheet metal part must be pre-holed. Furthermore, the sheet metal preparation in EP-A-539793 includes the production of an axially projecting ring lip in the sheet metal part which bounds an opening into which the rivet section of the functional element must be inserted. In this operation the ring lip projects from the side of the sheet metal part from which the functional element is introduced. The projecting lip with the pre-manufactured opening signifies in practice, that the functional element must be aligned with high accuracy with respect to the sheet metal part in order to ensure the orderly attachment of the functional element.
The object of the present invention is to provide a functional element and also a method for the attachment of the functional element to a sheet metal part which enables a favorably priced attachment of the functional element to a sheet metal part, without placing particular demands on the alignment of the functional element with the component, with the requirements for any eventually necessary preparation of the sheet metal part not being very high and with a high quality connection between the functional element and the sheet metal part nevertheless being achieved. Furthermore, a self-piercing embodiment of the element should be possible, if desired, and, in addition, a connection between the functional element and the sheet metal part should come about which enables an electrically conductive connection, even with coated metal sheets.